Time Travel
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: Rebecca and Toramaru were happy with each other. but one day Toramaru saw something that he shouldn't have seen. But it was nothing that he thought. But the rage of betrayal and loss consumed his soul with dark energy and he turned into the dark lord. What happened after, before and during that time? Can they fix this mess? Read to find out. Toramaru x OC.
1. Middle

**Reaper: Assalamu Alaikum -Minna. May Allah bless you and shower peace upon you, my children!**

**Cass: *Spooked* NOOO… HE IS INFECTED.**

**Reaper: Infected by what?**

**Cass: 'IT'.**

**Reaper: You are still a child, my child.**

**Disclaimer: I have permission, I own this, I do not own that, characters belong to their owners.**

**I would like to thank all those who have helped me and supported me like Flo, my cousin and all those who had read that demo.**

**HEY GUYS, JUST WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR- THE FULL VERSION.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Middle**

**_~Post middle~_**

…His smile turned into a smirk as he saw the figure walk in. He grabbed his head and screamed. It looked like his head was going to pop open. "NO, THIS IS POSSIBLE! I BURIED YOU MYSELF! GET AWAY! DO NOT COME NEAR!"

The body hadn't started rotting yet because there was no such thing as bacteria anymore.

He screamed madly and kept screaming towards the Heavens. The walking cadaver kept walking until it got near him…

* * *

**TIME STOP**

**Time had stopped dead in its track. The girl whose name was Angel had snapped out of this great shock of seeing what never should've happened. She was going to run into them and stop them and give them some sense. But that mysterious man who was wearing a very dirty and old lab coat had stopped her.**

**"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP THEM" Screamed Angel as she was struggling to get out from the grip of that man.**

**"No I cannot let you do that child, or you will mess things up and destroy reality" said the man rather calmly as if nothing happened.**

**"So why did you bring me here? To watch my best friend and her boyfriend slaughtering each other?"**

**"Maybe yes… this is the reason why I didn't want to bring you but you are her best friend so I had to. Have gumball. It will calm your nerves"**

**"How can I have gumball at a situation like this?"**

**"Looks like you missed the whole movie" saying this, he brings out an old 19****th**** century stop watch, "This part of the movie has 3 parts. I will take you to the pre-middle just so you can get what had resulted in this."**

**Time began rewinding itself. Everything started to move at a strange motion.**

**REWIND**

* * *

**_~Pre-middle~_**

"Shall we?" said the monstrous Toramaru figure.

"Let's dance," said the even scarier Rebecca figure as she jumped into the fighting pose.

The Ultimate fight had begun. They stared moving at high speed. This fight was even fiercer than that when freeza obliterated planed Vegita. They began exchanging blow for blow, Hissatsu for Hissatsu. Both of them were in afterimage speed. They skillfully dodged each others attack and countered. Toramaru, who had lost his marbles, he focused on strength while Rebecca was on speed and skill. He was nearly missing every attack while Rebecca got all the hits. The flow of wind changed. Their blows turned into storms.

Toramaru couldn't stand this. He got desperate to won.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MERE HUMAN GIRL WHO BETRAYED ME"

"IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING. IT'S NOT HOW YOU THINK."

Toramaru was in his that same familiar position. The position. Needed to gather energy for… the planet destroyer. The hot, radioactive energy was in both of his hands. He merged them together a formed a moon sized energy ball. He sucked in all of the Evil, dark energy for it.

On the other hand Rebecca found what he was up to and instantly started gathering energy for her Spirit Bomb.

"TAKE THAT!" screamed Toramaru as he fired it towards Rebecca.

Rebecca also launched her spirit bomb but it was no match for the planet destroyer. So it went through it… and made it GROW.

Rebecca tried with all of her strength but it was not enough. Toramaru approached her and blew her out of the direction of the planet destroyer with his bullet punch.

His hands got covered by blood. Blood splattered on his face.

Rebecca crashed into a nearby surface and couldn't do anything but watch as the earth was being torn.

It went though the earth. And the Earth got damaged. All life started to die.

* * *

**TIME STOP.**

**"NO NO NO, PLEASE LET ME NOW!"**

**"You cannot help them. You are now dead."**

**"What?!"**

**"Yes, you just died in real time. The you who is you is from the past." Saying this, he pulls out some gumball out of his pockets "Have some gumball. It will calm your nerves"**

**Angel had no better idea. So she grabbed some and started chewing on gumball.**

**RESTORE**

* * *

Nothing had been spared from his destructive wrath. Not even a single worm let alone humans or plant life; even the vast life in the deepest of the sea. And even the tiniest piece of virus or bacteria was wiped out of existence. The entire eco-system of the Earth was falling apart.

This was all because of the immense powerful beam of energy he had fired into the Earth's core, which resulted in Earth's core getting destroyed losing its protection from UV rays. And all life on Earth had been depleted. The only survivors were a few powerful humans but they survived only to be butchered by Toramaru himself.

He started to walk towards the almost dead body. The poor girl was struggling to keep her breath. Toramaru walked towards her. He crouched near the girls face, clearing the hair that was covering her face to get a look at his last prey.

The girl recognized the bloody charred face that was near her own and called out- "Toru-kun?" in a very faint voice and fell into a deep slumber we know as death.

Hearing this familiar voice, Toramaru regained his sanity. He looked at the face of the girl and cried in a shaken voice, "Re-Re-Rebecca? NO- NO- IT CAN'T BE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

This was couldn't be true. His hands were bloody with the blood of the girl he lived for. And now she was dead. He took her life himself.

Tears were falling from his bloodshot eyes. He glared at the ground nearby and it had exploded, resulting in a hole. He took the lifeless body in his arms and laid it in the crater. He covered the hole with soil, still crying and mumbling something. Before completely burying her, Toramaru kissed Rebecca's cold lips goodbye.

* * *

**TIME STOP**

**"Aww, they kissed" – Angel**

**"…"(Looks like I fed her too much gumball) – Professor.**

**SUPER FORWARD**

* * *

It had only been a week since they let each other know about their feelings. And since Angel and Gouenji went to a vacation, he and Rebecca would be able to get close to each other. But it was too late…

He looked around everywhere. This was impossible. He couldn't believe what he had done. This world was beautiful; but now it was in total wreckage. And he was the one responsible for it.

* * *

**TIME TRAVEL**

* * *

**_~Middle~_**

Toramaru was sulking in a corner of his room and waiting for the Earth to end itself. The entire Earth was rapidly shaking. He was crying for the innocent lives he had ended with his own hands. He didn't even know why. That's when he heard a knock in the door. But it was impossible. There was no living creature remaining on the Earth. Toramaru smiled thinking that this was just a nightmare. But it was not… With a bang the door flew open… The familiar shadowy figure came in. It was Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" Toramaru called out as he recognized the figure.

The figure was indeed the person Toramaru had expected. It was Rebecca. But she was not her usual self. Her big beautiful eyes that were used to be filled with her flaming spirit looked lifeless than ever. Her face was paler than usual. Her smile faded somewhere inside that paleness not like any other….

* * *

**TIME STOP**

**"Aww, I did not know. I just leave them for a week and this happens" said Angel she wiped the tears of her eyes.**

**"Hmm, if you want, I can take you to see why this happened" Said Professer.**

**"Please do. BTW Old man, who are you?"**

**"Fine, I am professor Paradox."**

**"THE professor Paradox?!"**

**"Yes, THE Professor Paradox. And don't call me old. I live in eternity."**

**"BTW how old are you?"**

**"A couple thousand years "**

**"Whoa!? So when are you taking me?"**

**"I do not know. That is a question for the man one the moon"**

**They were now on moon. Angel failed to notice that.**

**"I AM!" Professor Paradox appeared from behind her.**

**"Why you old man!" Angel was about to throw a Solar Flare it him.**

**"We are on the moon"**

**"The moon!? Why aren't we suffocating?"**

**"I don't know. Ask him behind you."**

**"Who" She turns behind "Yikes" She almost jumps.**

**"Look at the earth. I is soo small."**

**Angel looks up at the earth. It was red like… MARS.**

**It was going to blow up in just a few secs.**

* * *

**Reaper: I will do that annoying – 'RESTORE' Thing on another chapter. Hey guys, take 5.**

**Made men: Will do.**

**Criticism and Feedback (Reviews) Appreciated.  
**


	2. Beginning

**Reaper: Yo lazy dawgs… here ya'll go… WTF, the professor paradox is my oc huh bub? What will you do then smartasses? **

**WTF, Rebecca = Yuske and Toramaru = Kakarot. Who will win?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beginning**

* * *

**p  
**

**"Nooo, we have run out of Gumball, so I think I should take you to see the rest of the movie." Said professor Paradox**

**"Really old man?! Really?! Now?! So soon?! I wanted to wait a couple more centuries!" Said Angel.**

_Rewind_

* * *

They were back just 2 days before the explosion happened. It was somewhere around the middle of winter. They warped somewhere around Angel's house.

It was a rather cold day. Angel and Goueji were packing their bags and getting ready to go somewhere. Rebecca and Toramaru were helping them. It looked more like as if they wanted out of the house real quickly.

The carpool arrived in time to take Angel and Gouenji to the airport. Rebecca and Toramaru went with them just to ensure that they didn't return halfway through and foiled all their plans.

"Mr. And Mrs. Gouenji, you have been requested to board your flight immediately." –the announcing sound came from the speakers.

"Okay Rebbi-chan, we are leaving for Miami. You two be nice to each other okay? And don't try to kill yourselves." –Angel bid them goodbye with a smiling face like usual.

"And don't kill each other or destroy the earth okay? Amd don't do anything I would do?" –Gouenji also bid them goodbye while rubbing Toramaru's head with his fist.

"Yeah, we will. Now go already!" –they replied and the both of them pushed the couple into the check-in station.

Rebecca and Toramaru waited until the plain flew off out of sight.

They couldn't be happier of this. They jumped and screamed and threw a party because of it. The hanged around all day without any reason just chilling around, eating ice cream and messing around some more. They hadn't spent this amount of time together ever since Toramaru rejoined the soccer team again.

They were having some ramen at the creepy shop ramen in Inazuma Town. Toramaru was taking care of the bills Rebecca approached a man in the corner. When TM turned around to find Rebecca and Hiroto hugging each other.

* * *

**p  
**

**"Why that bastard Hiroto!" -usual twitch.  
**

**"No actually they are childhood friends." -usually calmness.  
**

**"I see..." her eye was twiching like usual.  
**

**s  
**

* * *

Aha the explosion TM didn't think about it much. That dumbass thought that Rebecca was cheating on him without even asking about her relationship with Hiroto.

At night, he was frying his brain with this thing spinning on his head. He was tearing himself to pieces in agony and tasting unfaithfulness.

He called out to archangel Castiel to do him a favor.

But Cass didn't answer.

He did…

Balthazar… the cursed archangel.

"So, I see that you have too much hidden dark energy inside you. And you have been betrayed your beloved." He started speaking.

"Help me! I wanna see the light. To punish them who played with my noggin. " Cried out TM as he wiped his tears and snot out of his noggin.

"I can help you… for a price…" He spoke with a mischievous smile.

"What price?" He asked as he was still wiping his noggin.

"Your soul."

"I will do ANYTHING! Please help me."

"Done!" he said and snapped his finger.

Instantaneously a strange red stuff came out of TM and entered the Mephistopheles. And then TM started emitting a strange black aura. Screams and moans of the deceased filled the room and anti-souls started entering TM's anococcygeal body. His skin turned pale. His hair rose up and went totally messed up.

He flew and broke a hole through the roof of his house. And the terror began.

* * *

**End of movie**

**"I see… I see… I SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" her eye was twitching.**

**"Yes, you see, it was all because of a misunderstanding."**

* * *

**-End of chapter-  
**

**BTW 'noggin' means: head.**

**Kay, I forgot Hiroto's full name.**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE, chapter 3 is awfully bloody and I am not sure about publishing it.**

**Curse you random dude, who doesn't read this part.**


	3. The END

**Disclaimer: Assalamu Alaikum minna-san. Inazuma Eleven™ belongs to the DRD Reaper™ and Dreadful Corporation LTD™**

**WARNING; CONTAINS GIRL EATING BOY AND OTHER DISTURBING THINGS… Temporary mushy stuff before bloody stuff…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The END**

* * *

**_{WARNING, CMOS TIME/DATE NOT SET. ERRORLOG CAN BE VIEW DURING NEXT BOOT}_**

**"Now, aren't you going to see what they are doing to each other?"**

**"What ****_will _****they be doing now?"**

**"Who knows, maybe they are having *."**

**"YEAH! I WANNA SEE. Is their * too bloody? "**

**"You'll never know unless you see."**

**"YEAH * *! I WANNA SEE THEIR *!"**

**_{RESTORE TO ORIGINAL DATE AND TIME}_**

**_{WARNING CMOS BATTERY FAILIUE, SWICHING TO RECHARGE MODE}_**

* * *

Toramaru's house…

"NO… NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE I LOVE YOU!" pleaded Toramaru as Rebecca's corpse was getting closer and closer to him.

"Aww, you do? I love you too honey." Said Rebecca very calmly and in an unnatural manner.

"OHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU!"

Rebecca approached the corner Toramaru was sitting in and where he was trying to hide from Rebecca. Toramaru opened his arm so he could get a nice big hug from Rebecca.

* * *

**MUSHY STUFF (Don't like, Don't read)**

* * *

Rebecca got near, sat near him and hugged him. The snuggling lasted more than one hour until she laughed and then jumped back from TM. She had gotten infected by some of TM's corrupted blood.

* * *

**Bloody stuff**

* * *

Her eye was glowing with red. She was giggling.

Toramaru yelled, "anything wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing!" She replied with a sweet abominable grin. And then went for a kiss.

But just moments before the kiss, Rebecca bit TM's face and torn off a large portion of his lips and some parts of his nose but crushed the nose and made it floppy. TM screamed in agonizing pain of losing his nose and beautiful face.

He kept screaming and screaming as Rebecca licked and sucked up all the stuff in his face and then she got up and said, "You have a lot to learn about an lilth honey" before going at a second round. This time at his neck.

She ripped a part of his neck and scraped it for the last bit of his blood while her other hand had gone into… well… some place where nobody's hand should go in.

She forced her hand inside his rib and grabbed his heart. TM was screaming like the animal he was screaming like when he destroyed the earth. She was plating with his heart. Squeezing it and scratching it. Then she RIPPED IT out of his chest and stuffed in into his mouth and then started well… umm like pocky game.

* Ripped off.

"Say your prayers Tora-kun… oops, you can't!"

* * *

**"Oh, Gawd, they really are having *"**

**"What a rip-off."**

**"I'm gonna be sick. I didn't ever know that Rebbi-chan would be so… COOL!"**

**"…" He was shaking in fear.**

**"YEAH! OLD MAN, WHEN YOU FIX THIS, I WANNA * FUBUKI!"**

* * *

**THE END**

**HEE SOULD I MAKE A 4****th**** CHAPTER WHERE THEY FIX THIS MESS?**

**Copulate you, who doesn't read this part.**


	4. LOL What!

**Hiyya, I was busy with exams. Anyway, someone asked for it and you got it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: LOL What?!**

In a room. A white room with no details they were arguing.

"LOL what?!"

"Yes."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Do I look like a 10-year-old kid like you?"

"What do you mean you can't do that anymore?"

"Thanks to your interference the Armageddon machine is damaged."

"WHAT?! What did I do?"

"Hmm… do you want to watch a movie with you in it?"

"No thanks, old man."

"Oh look, at the time"

**_[Store 27]_**

* * *

**-Another reality-**

Standing on the moon, the old man and a girl who was looking like an extraterrestrial, was standing. It was silent. A little too silent. Ear piercing silence.

"Oh look, the ending!" the old man spoke.

"No, no, this can not be happening." she was looking a bit too worried and her eyes were getting huge as the movie was ending. At moment of pause and she grabbed the old man's collar and swung him "YOU OLD COOT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! WHO IS THAT!?"

"Hey, easy on the coat, it's four eon-cycles old!"

"TALK!" as she was threatening him to throw him off the moon.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, you need anger-management classes. Anyway, yes, that's you, in the near future after your best friend left."

"Hmm… I see… COOL! Hey, old man, give me popcorn, I wanna watch again."

"I'm not a cassette ya know, it hurts to do that…"

"Hmm… you need diapers…"

"Perhaps I do… hmm… now we have to meet someone at meet someone at somewhere… maybe at sometime…"

They disappeared with a dazzling flash.

* * *

**_[Restore 27]_**

"Oh look, at the time" He said.

And a flash and Rebecca and another Paradox-coot appeared.

"Hu? Is that you, Rebbi-chan?"

"AHA! Angie-san, where were you." The two crazy girls squeezed each other with a friendly and deathly hug. If it was any other normal person, their ribs would've cracked and they would've died.

"Hey, Rebbi-chan, you look different, did you dye your hair?"

"Nope… IDK…"

And then one paradox talked to another paradox.

"Hmm… why aren't we igniting?"

"IDK…"

They shook hands, yet they didn't explode.

"Hmm… so can we fix this mess?" asked Angel.

"I think not, my CMOS battery is dead." Said one of them Paradoxes.

"But mine is fully charged." Said one of them (other one).

"So when are we going and what are we going to do?"

"Hmm… I think we shouldn't interfere but…" said one of them

"…There are a lot of ways to do it without making a time-space anomaly." Said the other one.

"HEY, YOU CAN READ MY MIND!" yelled both of them at each other.

"Stop that kiddie-ness!" yelled both Angel and Rebecca at some Paradox-coot.

" Okay… I'll be going now. There's another person I need to mess with." And then one of the Paradoxes disappeared.

"Hmm… that's better. Now any plans?" –Rebecca

"Hmm… we could also make Toramaru watch the movie when he is about to blow up… or… we could… dispose that red-head." He spoke up.

"I like the first one." Said Angel.

"YEAH! I LIKE THE SECOND ONE!" screamed Rebecca.

Suddenly a mysterious dazzling light appeared before them and from it, emerged a humanoid female figure with wings.

"HOLY COW, IS THAT AN ANGEL!" screeched Rebecca as some gumball fell out f her mouth.

"Looks like a fat cow to me." Said Angel.

"Greetings all, you may be seated now" said the girl with wings who was carrying a baby in her arms as she came out and bowed.

"Who are you? You look like Angie-san." Said Rebecca.

"Hmm…" – Angel.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were my royal subjects." Said the girl.

"Are you… Me?" curious Angel asked the lady.

"Umm… well… yes…" she answered nervously.

"WHOA! ANGEL-SAN! IS THAT YOU?! YAY! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE KAWAII WINGS?! YOU LOOK DIFFERENT, DID YOU LIBERATE YOUR HAIR?!" excited and hyper Rebecca interpreted and asked.

"Uhuh… you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you Rebecca." – Lady said as she let out a chuckle.

"Miss, where did you get those wings and whose child is that? Is it yours?" –Angel asked politely.

"Umm… no, not mine, but I have come from the future to give you people a warning. Professor Paradox, stop interfering."

"Hmm… I am not interfering… I'm just… helping the clock tick…"

"Stop it, by messing with the past, your are just destroying the future."

"Hmm… Am I really?"

"Yes."

"The timeline you are from is the same as this timeline."

"No, you are messing it up."

"Time cannot be bent you know… you are still very young to understand… Who in this room is an insane time and reality glitch?"

"You are." –everyone

"Who finds out anything instantly if anything is changed?"

"You." –everyone.

"And can I ask if you know that you're being here will not change the future?"

"I don't know" said Angel (Old one).

"What are the chances of you returning home and finding everything as it is? You see, by being here, neither me nor you are changing anything, just helping everything move along."

"Sorry to interrupt but, you didn't answer my question, Miss." –said Angel politely.

"Hey, stop calling me… umm… yourself- 'miss', it sounds weird…. Well, the thing is, when you failed to save to world once, you have to live in the otherworld and you tend to pick up a few things. But later, find everything on earth as it was, I don't know why."

And then, another Dazzling light appeared in the middle of the room and from it emerged another winged girl, a teenager, but her wings were like bat wings, kinda like Rebecca when she turned into that man-eating monster. The girl almost looked like the one that older Angel was holding in her arms.

"Yo people, I don't want papa to come back, papa is a monster! Please don't let mommy call him back." And then, she disappears.

Everyone in the room except paradox looked at each other in awe and confusion.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" – Rebecca sighs.

**_[Restore 117]_**

It's already done; I'll be going now.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S DONE?!" asked everyone.

"It's fixed; when we were talking, it was being in progress, and after that, it was done, now you can return to your home older Angel, I will erase every one's memories and make thins only, a messed up dream so you don't interfere again."

Then a portal opened in the middle of the room. A really weird and messed up one.

"Go through this eon channel and it will put you back in your rightful places."

And then everybody was going to leave; Older Angel gave younger Angel a mission.

Time paused when they were about to enter the portal but only Rebecca and Paradox were not frozen.

"Hey old man, what's happening?"

"I just want to give you advice: Human beings are born, only to depart. No matter how much you love someone, you must say goodbye to him or her at some point of life. And after that, nothing can bring them back, no matter how much love someone, you cannot or must not bring them back." His face turned serious as he continued, "If you try to do, then nothing will be changed, just another reality will be created where your wish is fulfilled but you won't gain anything in your timeline."

" What?!"

"Oh nothing, I spoke too much, no matter take care."

Then time began flowing again as everyone said their goodbyes to the professor they loved and returned to their rightful places because reality was fixed…

**_…At least for the time being._**

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter looks really messed up. See, I learned a lot about time and reality, 3 more chapter's remaining.**

**READ THIS PART:**

**Let me teach you something: I finished this story in the 3****rd**** chapter and had thoughts about this chapter which meant an endless possibilities of that this chapter being published or not but when Angel-san asked me to do it, every liquid possibility turned solid and reality was changed for which in this reality, this chapter came into existence but on that moment, another reality was created where this chapter was never published. Understood?**

**Or to put it simply, it is destiny.**


	5. When?

**Chapter 5: When?**

"Time for action?" Angel said as she prepared her weapons.

"Don' talk about time in front of me." Said the old coot as he fixed his watch.

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"So where were we?" Rebecca interrupted.

"I don't know." Angel said.

"When were we?" Paradox said.

"The past I think…" - Angel.

"Okay, here we go."

And then a flash of light and everyone disappeared.

And so, they reappeared back in time and in a 2-bit old noodle shop. Where near the counter, Rebecca and Hiroto were talking and near the corner was standing Toramaru having a problem to hold the bags and almost fell on the ground.

"I say we blast them." Said Rebecca as she wielded her Cálmh Solas.

"No, not now, we have work to do." Replied Angel.

And so she disguised herself as an old lady and distracted Toramaru while Paradox was giving instructions to Rebecca.

"Now remember, you must not be seen by yourself. Or you'll think that you have gone mad and you'll think that you've gone mad as well which will result in your brain blowing up and your brain will too."

"Huh?" Rebecca didn't understand what Paradox just said.

But still, Rebecca put on a mask and threw a bowl of ramen on Hiroto and yelled, "FOODFIGHT!"

And so everyone started throwing food at each other while Angel asked TM to find her a taxi and Paradox disposed of Hiroto in the mess of ramen and noodles.

**_[Store values to variable 117]_**

* * *

Meanwhile

In a white room, they were. A white room with no details, they were arguing.

"Ahh…" wheezed Paradox.

"I feel funny." Said Angel.

"EEEEKK?! WHY DO I SMELL LIKE RAMEN?!" screamed Rebecca.

"So it has been fixed."

"Wait wait, If everything is back to normal, then shouldn't the Angel-san from bad future cease to exist?!" Rebecca spoke up like a whiz kid.

"Oh snap!" said Angel and then, she disappeared.

"NOOOOOO ANGEL-SAN?! DON'T GOOO! Oh wait, how am I still here?"

"I don't know really."

"Oh well, I'll just go now." And then she went inside a funny looking hole.

* * *

Meanwhile

A lady with wings entered a room where a familiar person with an unfamiliar evil aura was sitting and drinking something… red?

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it's time I fulfilled my promise to you. I never wanted it to end this way, but I must not let you wreck havoc anymore. I'm sorry but I must put you out of your misery." She said.

"Starling-san… HWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His voice was like roaring thunder.

He threw his goblet at the floor…

* * *

AN: Anyway, I think I know a lot more about time and space than anyone, for example, someone's birthday last year was on Tuesday and by calculating, I can find out, this year it will be on Wednesday and on 2011, it was on Sunday or something but the day that person was born was on Friday… Which date? I already gave you 4 hints so guess it yourself…

And the girl with bat wings doesn't matter because everything has changed, but just wait…

Sorry, If I made you guys too OOC.

This will get more epic by time.


	6. To stave off the darkness

**Totally off topic from what I started it, that's what I get for not planning ahead and continuing after I finish it so took random ideas from here and there.**

**[Smth = something, Mary-Sue]**

* * *

**Chapter 6: To stave off the darkness**

And so years passed, everyone went busy with his or her own life. Angel Starling took over the duty of earth's guardian. But something happened in the middle, which resulted in Angel having to eradicate Toramaru, which lead to Rebecca going insane so they had to take her away.

Few years after the incident, it was an ordinary day. At the end of a really boring week, Angel decided to come back home, to meet with her old friends and remember all the good times she had on earth.

At that time, the exclusive news was of a solar eclipse. But not just an ordinary one, it was exact day of the last solar eclipse where Toramaru was sealed off. So Angel expected something.

In the noon, she was getting ready to go to a shrine to properly watch the eclipse. And went to the shrine that belonged to Rebecca's relatives.

In shortly the eclipse began, and everything seemed to dissolve, as if it was melting into it's opposite half.

**_-Some other time-_**

Crowds of spectators were gathering to see the eclipse. There were magical artifact shops here and there. A lot of weird looking hooded people were gathering over there.

He started going up to the shrine with Rebecca but for some strange reason, the stairway seemed longer than usual. As if something was keeping him from his destination.

But at last he managed to reached up there but his senses began to dim.

The pitch-black sun was holding chaotic darkness beside it, trying to rouse a sleeping soul as if it was looking for it's other half…

* * *

"Hmm?"

"It seems like he's coming to…"

"Huh? Who am I? Where Am I?" he got up, "I thought I was at a shrine to see the eclipse!"

"What was the day of that eclipse really?"

"2016, 28th February?"

"_? _Today is 2024, 28th February." She said in shock. "_Something is not right._" She thought.

"What?! Do you think I'm a fool? By the way, you look like Angel-san, but you look so old. Where's Rebecca? I came with her."

"Oh… looks like he's decided to join us… did you have a pleasant nap?" said a really creepy looking guy standing nearby who appeared from nowhere.

"Who the heck are you?!"

"It's okay Toramaru, he's a friend."

"He looks creepy."

"Skip the introductions, I have some questions for you and I want answers, now."

"Okay, go on."

"Why and how have you come here?"

"Well I don't know, I was at this shrine with Rebecca to see the solar eclipse and… where are we anyway?"

"We are in the Devil's Castle."

"Huh? Isn't that a myth? Are we in Mexico?"

"No we're in the solar eclipse."

"What?! Are you insane? Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Toramaru! Listen to him, he's telling the truth. It seems like when you entered the shrine, time and space turned unstable and you ended up here, at this time. The magical energy here is very strong."

"What the heck are you talking about?! Give me an explanation of this!"

When suddenly, all the touches started flickering and everything turned weird and a teenager girl appeared. It was Rebecca.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you weirdoes?"

"Well, it's like…" and there was a loud bang -

"Huh! A monster?!" the creep yelled and then lots of feeble looking monsters appeared, the creepy guy yelled "Soul Steal!" and the monsters dissolved and colorful things went inside that guy which came from the monsters.

But all of them were not destroyed. A single skeleton thingy was near Rebecca and it was about to attack.

"Damn it! I'm too far away!" shouted Angel.

"Protect the girl!" the pale looking weird guy threw a knife at Toramaru.

Toramaru caught it and closed his eyes and began slashing madly "Go back where you belong, monster!" he shouted. And he destroyed the monster.

But something weird happened. A red hazy thing entered Toramaru and he screamed "Ah what is this?!" in panic. Rebecca fell unconscious in fright.

"So it has awaken." The weirdo said.

"What? What has?"

"The spirit of the monster you've killed has entered you body. You have the power to absorb the powers of the monsters you kill."

"W-why would I have that power?" he asked in confusion.

"You have gained that power. Now you must go to the Masters Chamber, you have a destiny."

"Why? Why should I do that?"

"Do you not wish to return with your friend in your own world?"

"Yeah but…"

"Go there and you will understand."

"Yeah but I can't just leave Rebecca here like this."

"Do not fear, I will put up a protective barrier here, but death will certainly find those who stay here for long."

"Then, then I…"

"Yes, only you can save her from a painful death."

"And what will you do?"

"I too have things that I must do within this castle walls. Go set forth, both your and her life is on stake." And he disappeared.

"Hey wait- damn, where did he go? Where's Angel-san?"

And so Toramaru went forward on his journey. In his path, he defeated a lot of monsters and gained a lot of new powers. And then he decided to check back on Rebecca.

* * *

when this time he went to her, she was awake.

"Rebecca! Are you fine? Yeah I am. For some reason, the monsters can't get in here."

"Mr. Smth. or whatever his name said he'd put up a protective barrier over here. And speaking of him, who's he anyway? How do you know him?"

"Not sure. Heard he does something related to national intelligence."

"National intelligence? Sounds like a spy."

"He's been coming to our family shrine for years, he's an unusual man."

"What make's him so unusual?"

"The face of a normal man changes as years pass, right?"

"Yeah, people change as they age."

"In all these years I've known him, he hasn't changed at all."

"Weird. Are you sure it isn't just your imagination?"

"Could be, but… his face is so pretty, it's like he's almost perfect. Don't you agree?"

"So he's your type right?"

"What are you talking about? I like guys who are… that's none of your business."

"Relax, it was just a joke, why are you so serious all of a sudden."

"F-Forget it… don't you think it would be nice if you stayed here too?"

"Yeah but, in order to get us out of here, I've been told that I have to do something. Apart from that, I've discovered that I have magical powers too."

"Please be careful."

"I will… hey, Rebecca…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do… I know that you'll never lie to me."

"If that's true, then please wait here, I promise that I will get you back home."

"Don't worry about me, I will wait here as long as you want me to."

"Alright, I'll be back."

"Don't get yourself hurt, okay?"

"Okay."

He ran away.

* * *

he continued on his journey. He went further into the castle and met some tougher monsters and gained new powers. The sliver-flashing moon on the background was so mystifying, bats were flying all around, and zombies of were coming out of their rest to get rid of this intruder.

And then, he met a mysterious teenager human girl with blue hair…

"Oh, hello there."

"Uh… H-hello, y-you're human aren't you?" he made himself look like an idiot.

"Relax, my name is Camilla… let's just say, I'm a missionary."

"Oh… my name is… I don't know…"

"It's okay. You weren't in this shire before, were you? How did you get here?"

"Not sure, I went through the shrine gate and BOOM, I was here…"

"Uh… can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Is this true that this is The Devil's Castle? Who stays here anyway?"

"It most certainly is…"

"But, isn't that somewhere near Mexico?"

"In theory, yes. But the Dark lord's TRUE castle exists somewhere else."

"His true castle?"

"Yes, it's a well know fact in the underworld. He, do you believe in Shadow Fiends, Vampires?"

"Uh no… I thought that the story of le Dark lord was made up."

"No, it's all true. These were leaked to the outside world. Usually the church handles these matters in utmost secrecy."

"Over the ages, the dark lord has been resurrected many times, in many different shapes, mostly in the form of a demonic vampire called Vlad. When people lose faith and carve destruction and chaos, he rises."

"So are you telling me that Vlad or wte is name, has been resurrected now?"

"No, Vlad has perished in the year 2000. You know the prophecy don't you?"

"Nostradamus' The Great prophecy?"

"Yes. Vlad was resurrected in the year 2000 just as predicted. But le last guardian of earth had destroyed him completely, ending his regeneration cycle by sealing his castle. The symbol of his demonic power, inside the darkness of an eclipse."

"And is that eclipse where we are now?"

"Yes, but there's more story… in the year 2024, a new master will come to the castle and he will inherit ALL of Vlad's power."

"But that's…"

"Yes, that time is now! Well then, I better get going. Is that all then?"

"Yes, goodbye then."

"Farewell and be careful."

"Yes, you too."

* * *

He was feeling a bit curious so he went to see Rebecca.

"Welcome back."

"Hey, Rebbi-chan…"

"What's up?"

"It's kinda late to ask but what kind of a shrine is the Habuka shrine actually?"

"Hey, do you know the story of the Amanowaido shrine don't you?"

"I think I heard it before…"

"In the story, Tensho Daijin hides herself in the shrine to calm Susanoo down."

"Yeah I remember now."

"Tensho Daijin is the sun, the act of hiding symbolizes an eclipse. By hiding herself away, she was able to contain Susanoo's anger."

"For that reason, eclipses are thought to confine anger and evil intentions"

"Yes, people have prayed to eclipses for centuries. And le Habuka shrine is built for this purpose."

"I understand now."

"And we usually conduct ceremonies for Japanese eclipses but…"

"In the year 2000, a ritual was conducted in Mexico?"

"Yes, that's what I was told."

"And that's when Vlad's castle was sealed inside it."

"That why I knew the things that Mr. Smth said were…"

"Yeah, I know now that he spoke the truth."

"I'm sorry, I haven't been much of a help to you."

"No that's not true, now I feel a bit of relieved now. Thanks, Rebecca. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, a bit busy but knowing that you're worried about me makes me feel special."

"Okay, bye."

He ran off.

* * *

And then he entered the castle study, filled with lots of colorful books, cursed books, demon books, and even random books. He found very old book, which said on the first page, "The first spirit if of a demon spawned in the flames of hell." On the next page it said, "The second spirit is of the king of bats." And on the third page it said, "The last spirit is of a beautiful nightmare." The rest of the pages were blank. He didn't understand most of it and then he continued. And he met a familiar face.

"Hey, you're Toramaru aren't you?"

"Uh, Angel-san? Don't you know me? Why are you asking like that?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to be sure… there are plenty of shape-shifters in this castle. Hey, you met Smth haven't you? He told me to help you if you were in trouble."

"Smth said that? It's hard to imagine."

"Well, he may seem cold at first but he's a decent guy once you get to know him. He may be looking out for you because you two share the same dark powers."

"Wait what?! Did you say that my powers were 'dark'?"

"Oh? Don't you know that already?"

"Uhh… nope?"

"Oh no, did I just say something? I… umm… oh well, what is said is said." She continues, "Essentially, you have the power to rule and command over monsters."

"Rule over monsters? I have no desire to do that."

"You may not realize it now but it comes naturally with you like breathing. And even though it is called 'dark power' it doesn't mean that it's evil. It's like a weapon, the user decides whether he'll use it for good or evil."

"Well, if you put it that way, I feel a bit better. Ever since I got this power, I'm sensing that I'm losing myself."

"You are yourself, you couldn't be no one but yourself. Don't second guess, just be confident, and that's most important."

"I think I understand now, thanks, Angel-san."

"I'm not used to being thanked by people…" she giggled, "Oh, I forgot to ask you, you haven't met a girl by the name of Camilla, have you?"

"Camilla? Yeah I believe that I've met her earlier."

"Be wary of that girl, I think that she might inherit Vlad's powers or trying to resurrect the last dark lord who fell 8 years ago."

"No way, she didn't look like a bad person."

"Yeah, and I've got a bridge to sell to you. Don't be fooled by her appearance, she's not who you think she is."

"Al-alright."

"Well, I've got to get going, I still have to find her. See you around."

Then she exited the room and Toramaru was going to follow her but she disappeared into thin air.

Toramaru still couldn't access certain areas of the castle for he needed some extra abilities to do so, so he continued further.

And then, he found a thingy that allowed him to defy the laws of physics. So he went to explore the castle further and see Rebecca [1] È

* * *

‰ [1] c[1]H€ € :%5- *$(&5, [1] [1]

* * *

è

* * *

™ 2Ù= ß2 8 8

* * *

p8 p àq ? à ? à ? à ÿ ? 0 ? À° ÿ àñ ÿ à1 ü ð³ÿ?

He met a weird balled with a weird hairdo guy who could use fireball tornado.

"Hey, kid what are you doing here?"

"It's rude to ask question without introducing yourself grandpa."

"IDK who I am, call me Z. I was at a mission at this shrine, some weird people were gathering there so I went to investigate. Then BOOM I was in the castle, so I bailed on my mission. And while I was wondering, I found some decent things here that I plan to sell…"

"Open a shop here? You are weird…"

"Hey, who's that cute girl over there who's staring at ya? Is she yer friend?"

"Yeah."

"Who! I didn't know that ye'r was so popular with da ladies!"

"Hey, It's not like that." He blushed.

"Well, wte, come here if ya need anything, I'll give ya a good price."

He tried to talk to Rebecca, "hey what's up?"

"Uh, nothing much, hey, that creepy guy over there, he scares me."

"Oh, Z? No he's a pretty decent guy."

"All the sharp weapons he has, doesn't look good."

"He plans to sell them once he gets out."

"Well, if you say he's good, then I believe you."

"Bye, I'll go now."

øÿ ? üø?ü? 0ÿÿÀ?ÿÿ0 Ø? 0 Ø3 0 Û7 0 0ñ?ÿÿ

* * *

ÿÿ Ààƒ? à³ÿÿàÿ àÿ€Ï €ÿÏ øÇÿç ø

* * *

[1]Ì 8[1] Ä øÃÏ üÂÿ ðþ þÿÿ? À ùÿ €ÿÿ | 8ÿ 88À |À þÀ þ x þx x Æx ø

* * *

þø

* * *

ÿù

* * *

ÿù

* * *

àÿ

* * *

àÿ

* * *

þœ

* * *

þü

* * *

ü

* * *

ü

* * *

ÿ

* * *

ÿ

* * *

ÿ

* * *

ÿ

* * *

þ ?þ ø ø €ÿ Žÿ ÿ  
ÿ €ÿ ˜ÿ ÿ Áÿ ÿ 8 | ` á

* * *

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Toramaru…"

"What?! Toramaru?! No, this can't be… I must go the master's chamber right now."

"What? What are you talking about?! Hey, Camilla, Angel-san told me that… you will inherit Vlad's powers"

"Yes she was right but the term 'inherit' is incorrect. Can't you see? I AM VLAD!" and then she disappeared laughing like a maniac € 2[1] ÿÿ

* * *

ô

* * *

ô× ¬ š [1] [1] ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

* * *

Í´ àq ?àq ?à ?à ?à ?à ?à ÿà th ÿ ? met? 0 s x.

1

Toramaru once again ran into trouble. He entered a room, and he saw something not cool. Camilla and Angel, Camilla had a knife through Angel. Toramaru screamed and then !1 disappeared while laughing like a maniac. Angel fell unconscious. Mr. Smth came out of nowhere.

"Angel-san was right, that Camilla girl isn't all right after all."

"YOU must go now."

"But what about angel-san?!"

"She'll be taken care of."

010 0 , [1]« [1]« ! ‑ ÉK ™

* * *

[1]

* * *

[1]

* * *

[1]

* * *

[1] [1]

_In the good old days, _

_People only knew peace and prosperity. _

_But no one thought that perhaps, the days of unease would not come _

_Behind prosperity and peace, _

_There is invariably evil. _

_Those who would reject the people's prosperity, _

_And corrupt the peace._

_Those who would resurrect the powers of darkness, _

_And recreate this corrupted world have gathered._

_With arbitrary smiles, _

_They eagerly await the recreation…_

_Hundreds of years later,_

_The evil one is again reborn. _

_Primarily preferring to act in the night._

_He can alter his form into a bat, wolf and turn into fog._

_He sucks the blood of young women, to preserve his eternal life. _

_Master of Demon Castle, _

_Lord of malice,_

_The Dark Lord has returned._[1] [1]

* * *

[1] [1]"™' 2 "4 !f (a' %!A" $ AA ! 1 !1 [1] [1] ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ 0æ

This is it. The last place. Toramaru turned into a bat and flew all the way to the master's chamber. He opened the seal on the door and dark atmosphere flew all around.

"So you have come?"

"Yeah, whatever your evil plan is, I won't let it succeed"

The creepy girl had bat wings this time.

"No, I won't let you foil my plans again. Ever since childhood, I saw other kids playing with their parent. I never saw my father, or my mother. I WANT THEM BACK! I WANT MORE TIME WITH THEM." She brought out a weird looking sword, "Thanks to all the monsters I've killed, the demon blade is now supercharged."

And then everything went black. Lightning started sparking. A bolt of lightning fell in front of Toramaru he fell backwards. A creepy human like thing stepped out with a maniacal laugh.

"It feels good to be back."

"Yes, papa, I'm here, your daughter."

"Ahh, so you are the person who has brought me out of my eternal slumber."

"Yes papa."

"I see… you possess something, a power that I desire, so you must… die… now"

"N-no, I'm y-your… I brought you back…"

Before she could finish, the fool knocked her and she fell.

"W-why?" she died. Before she died, she disappeared and reappeared instantaneously, as if she went somewhere.

Toramaru witnessed as the man who looked like him killed someone.

"You fool, how could you? She brought you back to life and you killed her cold bloodedly. Even though she was bad, she just wanted to be with you!"

"That doesn't concern me. I have to punish you for the crime you've committed!"

"What I do? I just want to get out of this stupid castle."

"With my new powers, I can easily get you out, however, you have committed the crime of stealing, so you must be punished."

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Is that so? Then WHY are MY demons are under YOUR control?"

"I don't know, if I knew how to return the power, I'd return it right now."

"Even if you return them, you are guilty of grand theft. And you must be punished, and as for a special treat, I will punish you myself!"

"GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM MONSTER!"

Toramaru attacked the older himself. They had an intense battle. "I don't believe it! HOW DID YOU POSSESS THOSE POWERS?" X"What do you mean by 'those powers'?" X "I AM THE DRAK LORD, NOT YOU." He went mad.‰ ~ 4 V ' … … |P 8 | € Ž "NOOO, DOES THIS MEAN I'M NOT THE DARK LORD?" › ' " v = u ~ ‹ ~ ˆ 6 6 ~ W ) u ]P \0 b ™ ? Ÿ He blew up. But black flying stuff came out of him. And those things entered Toramaru. He felt like he was losing himself and someone was talking over him. Someone really evil. Those things kept entering him.

"Ahg, what is is this?! Those thingies are flowing into me!" He begun screaming "What?! WAIT, STOP! NOOOO!"

And then he remembered the promise he made to Rebecca, that he'd get her out of this castle no matter what; he remembered all the good times they had. And that was enough to keep him from growing thingies.

His appearance changed. He was looking very pale, his hair was messed up, and his eyes were red.

"Finally, I understand everything clearly… I am the dark lord… This is like a bad joke, come out Smth, I know you are here." Smth came out. "Why did you force me to awaken? I was fine as I was."

"You weren't supposed to come here in the first place."

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE?!"

"Your soul and Vlad's soul is the same; no matter what we did, this day was destined to come. Being so, I decided to awaken you so somewhere, I could use MY powers."

"Huh? What you mean? I no understand."

"Because now you are one with him, an evil spirit must be flowing into you."

"Yes, it started not to long ago, and now it's filling me up. I'm doing all that to keep me from being consumed by it."

"Once you finish absorbing them all, you will gain his powers, you will be whole. I do not want that to happen."

"Neither do I."

"I know. That's why I chose the dangerous route."

"Dangerous route?"

"Evil in this spirit comes from those who seek chaos and destruction. So we need to cut of the source of chaos influencing the spirit."

"Is that possible?"

"This castle is a product of darkness, it is a spiritual world. My point is, there exists a stream of chaos somewhere in these castle walls. That is the place where only you, the dark lord can go. And that is the place where chaos exists."

"I will go… I'm not afraid of anymore… but what do I do once I get there?"

"You have to stop it using your own strength… you've already managed to reach the throne room, I 'm pretty sure that you can reach there as well. I'm sure you can do it."

"If it makes me, me again, then I will surely do it."

"As long as me and my powers continue to affect this place, the evil spirit in you will slow down a lot. Go now!"

"I'm going, I appreciate your help."

He was feeling much more stronger but he didn't like it. He could feel it eating him.

* * *

The path he chose was very dangerous. Should he fail, and then he would never be able to meet his loved ones again. That's why he decided to go back to Rebecca and say his goodbyes.

"Wel…welcome back, you are Toramaru aren't you?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you? You look so… scary…"

"N-nothing happened." "_I don't want her to know the truth._"

"Okay then."

"Hey Rebecca…"

"What?"

"If I wasn't Toramaru anymore, how would you feel?"

"Wha-what's wrong with you?!"

"Listen, if I looked like me but… If on the inside I were someone else, how would it make you feel? What the hell I'm saying, forget everything I said, okay."

"Hmm… I might not like you anymore… and the look in your eyes scare me… but… I'd rather see your exterior changed, not the inside."

"…Please forgive me if I ever change..."

"What do you mean 'forgive you'?!"

"It's n-nothing, I must leave now."

"No Toramaru, WAIT!"

He ran away.

"_Sorry, I-I can't tell you this, I must go._"

Next to her was lying Angel. Looking at her, he thought, "_I wonder if she'll ever wake up?_"

He disappeared, never to be seen again.

* * *

He went to a creepy part of the castle, the floating garden; it was a very creepy place. Somehow, the space over there was distorted so he could not return to the same room using the same door. He found a huge door, which was blocked by some kind of darkness. He stepped near it and the darkness seemed to move in order for him to get in.

He stepped in the room, which looked like a place for fighting, and a voice shocked him. It was Angel.

"Stop!"

"Angel-san? But you were… are fine now?"

"Doesn't matter… so you were the one, I didn't want to believe it was true."

"Yes you were right, I am Vlad. But I'm not what you think I am."

"I must destroy all the evil no matter what, 'tis my destiny as the gaurdian."

"NO WAIT, I don't want to fight against you!"

"Nothing you can say will stop me! Prepare to die!" ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

* * *

fight ëÿùÛüÿÿÿÀÿÿÿ[1]

* * *

ÿ*ÿÿÿ 9 f & & ¿ [1] [1] [1] ¡ [1] [1]

[1]- —P

They had a very fierce fight even though Angel was wounded. Toramaru was very strong. But Angel didn't give up. She continued to creep behind him and attack with her weapons, etc.

But then suddenly she changed and stood in the middle of the room opening a vortex behind her, which broke some bits of the castle and sucked them in and Toramaru was also being pulled down in it.

And then, she started using her sub weapons and magic tricks, which were very hard to dodge.

But Angel gave up at last and kneeled in front of him.

"STOP, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Wh-why won't you finish me off?"

"You were easy on me. I could tell… your strength… no the strength of le guardian of earth is much greater than this."

"… When I fought you, I felt the evil spirit inside you… but there's more… And I also sensed the spirit of a scared young boy, and that was enough to keep me…"

"I've got a favor to ask of you…"

"What is it?"

"From here, I will set forth to fight against my own faith… If I lose the battle… And become the reincarnation of evil… I want you to kill me… promise me that you won't hold back."

"… I will… I promise…"

"Thanks… now I can go into this battle without any reservations…"

"Farewell my friend, don't make me try to kill you ever again."

"…"

He ran away…

* * *

In the next room, there was the moon in the background and everything else was black. He went in front of it and a shadow began consuming it, he jumped at the shadow and he was at somewhere else.

The chaotic realm.

Everything over there was very messed up. It was like as if he was riding a spacecraft that was spinning around. That's what he could see in the outside. Everything here was black and white. Different spaces seemed like different areas of the castle.. The monsters here were stronger than the ones of the castle. He was also feeling very strong here,

He explored and he found a gate, surrounded by darkness. He knew that was the place he was looking for, so he entered. The room was black; nothing had any detail over here. He could see, very far away, there was a sphere, of darkness.

"I finally made it here. I wonder if I can do this alone."

And then he heard the voices of his friends. It was very comforting warm feeling inside.

"You're not alone." He heard Rebecca.

"Wha-what?!"

"Everyone in remaining in the castle combined their powers to contact you."

"Does that mean that they know that I'm…?"

"Yes, Smth told us everything."

"I bet that they're all afraid of me…"

"No they are not! At first we were shocked, but we believe that you can get through this… I'm going to send them a message from them, now listen."

"Hey kid, you'll visit my shop, won't ya? I'lll be waiting for you." The weird balled guy.

"You are who you are, you mustn't let him win." It was Gouenji.

"To the boy who beat me, don't disappoint me now!" It was Angel.

"This is your last chance, and ours as well… I'm counting on you." It was Mr. Smth.

"_They're all… rooting for me…_"

"You can do it… because I believe in you…"

"Alright… here I go!"

* * *

The darkness behind him grew and it consumed him. Before he knew it, he was a place with lots of water, everywhere. Before him, emerged another him, but he didn't have any color.

"Hey, who are you?"

"I am yourself."

"Oh, then why do you look so pale?"

"I don't know… Maybe I'm empty… Maybe I'm dead… I know what you must do, so do it now."

"I thought chaos was supposed be… weird… but he's so nice."

"Beware, I won't go easy on you."

"Uhg, my powers…. I feel weak… someone wants me to fight like a mortal."

8  
8  
8À 8À |À |À üÀ üÀ þ þ þx þx Æx Æx þø

* * *

þø

* * *

ÿù

* * *

ÿù

* * *

àÿ

* * *

àÿ

* * *

þü

* * *

þü

* * *

ü

* * *

ü

* * *

ÿ

* * *

ÿ

* * *

ÿ

* * *

ÿ

* * *

?þ ?þ  
ø  
ø  
ÿ  
ÿ  
ÿ  
ÿ ˆÿ ˆÿ Áÿ Áÿ

* * *

t ‰ 2  
è

* * *

They had a tough fight, he his mimicking his every move and he was strong so Toramaru was him who was getting beaten into a pulp. But he did not give up. He remembered all the memories, all the promises and made it into strength and attacked the other guy. The other guy seemed to break like glass… he himself started breaking like glass too… and faded away.

Time and space inside the castle began bending, forcing them out as the eclipse ended. And the castle breaking up and disappearing.

* * *

Inside Toramaru's mind, he was floating in mid-air. As she was in his deep slumber, he heard the voices of his friends.

Angel F: Hello Toramaru, congratulations. This is me form the future. I've got another job that I must attend to, so I must go now. When I found out you were not yourself, I was shocked, I was also waking you know. If you think about it though, everything turned out to be okay. Ha ha ha. I will never forget your strength and courage… and I-I haven't thanked you yet for rescuing me… so thanks… You're like a younger brother to me… I was fun, hope we meet again someday.

Z: Hey there, much obliged for yer business at mah shop. Back in the castle, I realized my true calling, fighting is not the thing for me. I'm thinking of quitting the army and opening up a shop sometime soon. Promise me that ya'll come, I'll give ya a good deal.

Angel GM: You fought well. When we were fleeing from the castle, I could feel the darkness going away. I don't know what that means, but I won't have anything to do for the time being. Farewell, may we meet again.

Smth: The path you took was the most challenging one. You did well. For god to be good, evil is an absolute necessity in the world. In the future again, someday, you might follow in Vlad's dark footsteps again. At that time, perhaps, we will meet again. Until that day, farewell. In my mother's name, I send thanks to you.

Rebecca: Wake up! Wake up! Wake…

* * *

"Wake up Toramaru, wake up!"

"Ugh, uh?"

"Toramaru, oh, thank god. I was so worried about you. Smth told me you were all right, but I was worried. I thought that you might never wake up."

He jumped up "I heard everyone's voices. You saved my life… again…"

"AGAIN?"

"Yes, I couldn't have won the last battle by myself. Everyone's kind words and encouragement led me to victory."

"I'm so glad that your experience didn't change you."

"But it DID change me."

"In which way?"

"I'm a lot cooler now!"

"Yeah, you're right, you HAVE changed… the old Toramaru wouldn't have said that ever."

"Remember, inside me lies Vlad's sleeping powers. Even though it may not be evil anymore, it has definitely changed me."

"It's okay, if everything ever happens again, everyone will rush to your aid."

"Yeah I guess they will… look the eclipse has ended… your kind words gave me the strength to win… thanks…"

They moved closer and held hands…

* * *

**And they lived together happily ever after… THE END… for real…**

* * *

**I'm sensing that I'm losing myself… Hey, will you guys still be my friend even if I turn into someone else? … I guess not, cus the last person i asked said yes but... well, you get how much of an asshole i am.**

**Not a fan of happy endings.**

**I came to the net today thinking that I could get to talk properly with all my friends again, but ended up having a fight... I do not regret it... I actually feel... GOOD?**


End file.
